It Just A Question
by Maruriyan
Summary: Sebuah pertanyaan yang menyebalkan bagi Naruto yang mampu membawanya ke sebuah kebohongan yang absurd. Ya, pertanyaan yang paling menyebalkan didunia. " Nar, pacarmu seperti apa sih ? " Bagi orang - orang yang memiliki pacar, pertanyaan tadi wajar. berbeda bagi Naruto yang masih jomblo.Warn ! BL, AU, OOC


It Just A Question

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, BL, OOC

* * *

" Nar, pacarmu seperti apa sih ? "

Pertanyaan monoton. Sudah lebih dari ratusan kali Naruto mendengarnya.

" Aku nggak punya "

Naruto, nama pemuda yang tadi dipanggil ' Nar ' oleh salah satu teman sekelasnya. Naruto memaksakan seulas senyum. Mulut Naruto rasanya mau lepas setiap menjawab pertanyaan yang menurut Naruto sendiri tak penting. Ah, jangan lupakan perasaanya sebagai jomblo sedikit dihina. Hanya sedikit.

' _Apa salahnya tak punya pacar ? '_

Kalimat pertanyaan tadi selalu terngiang di otak Naruto setiap seseorang mulai mengungkit – ungkit statusnya yang jomblo. Lebih kerennya _' single '_. Ya, harusnya semua itu wajar. Lagipula, Naruto hanya seorang siswa SMA yang kini berada di tahun kedua. Otaknya yang bebal dipenuhi oleh lemak – lemak ramen masih belum menjurus ke hal – hal berbau roman.

Hanya saja, semua itu menjadi tak wajar ketika Naruto menjadi salah satu pemuda popular di sekolahnya. Bahkan, majalah yang dibuat gadis – gadis sosialita di sekolahnya menobatkan Naruto menjadi _' Satu Dari 10 Laki – Laki yang Pantas Untuk Dikencani '_

Oke. Jangan tanyakan Naruto siapa pembuat artikel aneh tadi serta biaya pembuatan majalah yang terbit tiap bulan itu. Gadis – gadis itu selalu menemukan cara untuk memuaskan asupan mereka.

Wajah tampan. Cek.

Oke. Untuk urusan wajah, Naruto yakin kalau wajahnya terbilang di atas rata – rata. Berterimakasihlah kepada darah Amerika ayahnya sehingga Naruto memiliki surai blonde cerah serta iris biru langit yang mampu membuat gadis – gadis terpesona.

Kepribadian menyenangkan. Cek.

Untuk masalah kepribadian, Naruto adalah orang yang baik. Sangat malah. Naruto selalu membantu teman – temannya jika sedang berada di dalam kesulitan. Naruto bahkan tak segan – segan untuk dihukum bersama, ketika salah seorang temannya terlambat ke sekolah. Ya, mereka berdua berakhir berjemur di lapangan upacara selama 2 jam penuh. Mungkin yang tadi agak kelewatan.

Pandai olahraga.

Jika ditanya mengenai olahraga, maka basket dan karate adalah dua nama yang terlintas begitu saja di otak Naruto. Kegilaanya pada basket berhasil membuatnya menjadi _ace_ di tim basket sekolahnya. Disamping itu, karate adalah olahraga yang Naruto pilih untuk melindungi diri. Olahraga ini sangat berguna untuk mengatasi amukan sang kakak. Ya, sang kakak kejam bernama Namikaze Kyuubi.

Dengan deskripsi di atas, Naruto harusnya tak perlu repot – repot mencari pacar. Banyak gadis di luar sana yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya. Namun, sekali lagi. Naruto tak tertarik. Atau belum tertarik.

.

.

.

" Nar, Serius deh ! Kamu nggak mungkin nggak punya pacar ! "

Yang punya pacar dia atau orang lain sih !

Ingin sekali Naruto memukul Kiba – nama sang sahabat – yang setiap hari merecokinya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

" Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak ! "

Naruto menarik nafas. Sudah berapa kali dia menyanggah tuduhan Kiba yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang pacar. Oke. Bukan Cuma Kiba saja yang menuduhnya. Pertanyaan sejenis juga pernah didapatinya dari gadis – gadis antah berantah yang tiba – tiba muncul dan bertanya.

Naruto mengambil ransel orange pudar miliknya. Mengeluarkan buku paket setebal 5 cm serta sebuah buku catatan dengan sampul biru polos. Ah, jangan lupakan earphone yang sedang Naruto pasang pada telinganya.

" Lebih baik kau mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kakashi sensei daripada mengurusi hal – hal berbau roman yang tak jelas itu Kiba "

Sebenarnya, belajar bukanlah termasuk salah satu kegiatan yang Naruto sukai. Malah benci. Namun, demi menghentikan ocehan Kiba yang tak mungkin kelar dalam beberapa menit kedepan, Naruto mau tak mau memilih opsi belajar. Tidak, Naruto masih sayang nyawa untuk mendapat amukan dari sang ibu dan kakak jika ketahuan membolos di jam pelajaran.

" Ck, sejak kapan kau jadi rajin ? "

Maksudnya memang menyindir. Hanya saja, yang kesal adalah dirinya sendiri. Hei, Naruto mengabaikannya. Rasanya, Kiba ingin membanting kursi di wajah tampan milik sang sahabat. Oke. Kiba bukannya tidak merasa aneh mengatakan laki – laki lain tampan. Hanya saja, Kiba sadar. Faktanya Naruto memang tampan.

' _Tapi tak melebihi ketampananku '_

Sisi narsis Kiba tak pernah mau mengalah.

.

.

.

" Nar, udah punya pacar belum ? "

Urat – urat di pelipis Naruto berkedut kesal. Hei, dia baru selangkah memasuki kelas, langsung disuguhi pertanyaan yang paling Naruto benci. Pelakunya ? Siapa lagi kalau bukan laki – laki pencinta anjing sekaligus sahabat Naruto yang cerewetnya minta ampun.

Naruto menunduk kesal. Oh, tak tahu kah Kiba mood Naruto sudah buruk dari tadi pagi. Salahkan saja sang ibu yang teriak – teriak histeris untuk membangunkannya. Jangan abaikan scene yang paling Naruto benci. Ancaman tidak dapat jatah ramen selama sebulan. Oke. Sebenarnya itu bukan perkara besar. Hanya saja, Naruto membesar – besarkannya jika menyangkut ramen.

Kedua. Pertikaian kecilnya dengan sang kakak yang menggodanya saat Naruto masih tahan dengan sindiran – sindiran halus sang kakak yang mampu membuat telinga Naruto memerah. Bukan, bukan malu. Tapi kepanasan.

Ya, semuanya baik – baik saja sebelum topik itu meluncur ke permukaan akibat mulut laknat laki – laki dengan surai oranye terang. Kyuubi.

" Ah, jangan – jangan Naruto sudah punya pacar ? "

Hangus sudah telinga Naruto.

Entah sejak kapan, kata – kata _'pacar'_ yang disandingkan dengan namanya, membuat Naruto kesal.

" Kyuu ! Aku tidak punya pacar ! "

Tidak. Naruto tidak berteriak histeris. Ini bahkan lebih suara rendah dengan nada datar mampu membuat sang kakak terdiam. Kyuubi tahu. Adik tercintanya benar – benar marah.

Kembali ke saat sekarang, Naruto menatap Kiba. Kemudian, secara singkat, Naruto menatap teman – teman sekelasnya.

" _Ano sa... "_

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Mengepalkan tangannya hingga ujung kuku – kukunya memutih. Naruto benar – benar siap untuk balas dendam.

" Aku sudah punya pacar. "

Pernyataan simple. Namun, memberi efek yang luar biasa. Seluruh teman – teman sekelas Naruto, baik laki – laki maupun perempuan seketika menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk kelas. Raut terkejut tercetak jelas di wajah mereka.

" Ciri – cirinya, dia memiliki kulit putih, bahkan seputih porselen malah. Surai hitam yang agak kebiruan dan iris hitamnya mampu membuatku terhipnotis "

Jeda sebentar. Naruto masih tersenyum. Teman – teman sekelasnya tak berkedip sama sekali.

" Dia juga sangat baik. Yah, mungkin jika kalian bertemu, dia terlihat dingin dan minim ekspresi, tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok "

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Naruto segera berjalan ke mejanya. Seluruh kelas yang tadinya membeku, perlahan mulai mencair. Bisikan – bisikan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Beberapa gadis yang duduk di pojokan mulai berteriak histeris dan mengutak – atik ponselnya.

Hari itu, Naruto sukses menggemparkan sekolah dengan berita mengenai pacarnya.

.

.

.

" Hah... hah... hah... A- aku tidak pernah menyangka akan jadi seperti ini "

Naruto memegang lututnya. Hei, berlari hingga ke rumah dengan jarak 2 km sebenarnya tidak begitu melelahkan untuk Naruto. Namun, kejaran gadis – gadis layaknya paparazzi membuatnya pusing. Naruto yakin, jika mereka sesemangat itu untuk lomba, sekolahnya akan memiliki banyak atlet perempuan yang menakutkan. Sayangnya, tidak.

Naruto berjalan memasuki pagar rumahnya. Tak pernah terbayangkan omongannya tadi pagi yang sebenarnya bohong besar bisa dipercaya oleh semua orang. Sekali lagi, Naruto tadi hanya BERBOHONG. Hei, Naruto tidak pernah berhasil dengan yang namanya berbohong sebelumnya. Kakaknya selalu mengejeknya karena bakat berbohongnya yang lebih buruk dari bocah TK.

" Wow..."

Naruto tertegun. Tangan kanan yang tadinya hendak memutar engsel pintu tiba – tiba berhenti. Sedikit mengagumi perbuatannya. Yah, walaupun akhirnya harus menderita karena dikejar gadis – gadis absurd tadi.

" Aku pulang ! "

Naruto berteriak. Senyum lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Naruto senang. Mulai besok tidak aka nada orang –orang yang bertanya, " Nar, Kamu udah punya pacar ? " yang terdengar menyebalkan.

" Hahahahahahahaha " Naruto tertawa setan, membuat sang kakak dan ibu yang ada di ruang keluarga mengernyitkan alis. Naruto benar – benar mengabaikan fakta kalau dirinya berbohong. Dia masih single. Oh jangan lupakan sosok sang pacar khayalan yang benar – benar ngawur tadi.

Ck, harusnya, jika Naruto benar – benar berniat untuk punya pacar, ada banyak gadis di luar sana yang mau menjadi pacarnya. Tidak usah berbohong segala.

.

.

.

Hari –hari Naruto berjalan dengan lancar. Lancar dalam artian tidak ada lagi yang mengusiknya dengan pertanyaan pacar. Oke, mungkin beberapa hari pertama, banyak orang – orang yang berubah menjadi wartawan dadakan dan mengintrogasinya. Naruto pasrah. Benar – benar mengarang indah mengenai sang pacar yang hanya berada di dunia khayalan Naruto. Sebenarnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan tampang pacarnya. Waktu itu, Naruto mengatakannya tanpa pikir panjang. Hell, dia bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan orang dengan ciri – ciri tadi.

Ya, semuanya berjalan dengan baik untuk beberapa minggu sebelum negara api menyerang. Oke. Abaikan .

Semuanya berjalan dengan baik hingga kemunculan seorang murid baru yang lagi – lagi menggemparkan sekolah. Seorang murid baru yang sekelas dengan Naruto.

" Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal "

Simple. Tak ada basa – basi.

Seluruh anggota kelas bungkam. Seluruh pasang mata menatap Sasuke. Oke, Sasuke sudah mengantisipasinya. Menjadi murid baru yang pindah di tengah – tengah semester memang akan menarik perhatian orang – orang. Ah, jangan lupakan kadar ketampanannya yang sudah berada di atas awan.

Hanya saja, ketika seluruh kepala yang ada di kelas menatap seorang pemuda dengan surai blonde yang duduk di tengah – tengah kelas mau tak mau membuat alis Sasuke berkedut. Memang ada hubungan apa dirinya dengan pemuda tadi ? Sasuke sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

Pemuda yang tengah dipandangi oleh seluruh anggota kelas, termasuk Sasuke tengah terdiam. Memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya yang sangat kentara. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah menjadi horror.

' _MAMPUS '_

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah merasa aneh dengan teman – teman sekelasnya yang baru saat perkenalan tadi. Hei, mereka terang – terangan menatap Sasuke dan pemuda blonde itu bergantian.

" Hei, kau pacarnya Naruto kan ? "

Pertanyaan pertama saat jam istirahat yang hampir saja membuat Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tidak, ia tak pernah mengantisipasi akan munculnya pertanyaan sejenis ini.

 _What. the. hell._

Sasuke bahkan tak mengenal seseorang bernama Naruto.

" Apa kau pindah kesini karena Naruto ? "

" Wah... aku tidak menyangka Naruto benar – benar punya pacar. "

" Sudah kuduga, ternyata Naruto gay hahahahaha ! "

" Kyaaaa... pacarnya Naruto – sama sangat keren "

Oke. Kalau tidak salah, gadis – gadis tadi berteriak _' pacarnya Naruto '_ tepat di samping telinga Sasuke. Sejenak, Sasuke mengalami gangguan pendengaran. Namun, bukan itu masalah utamanya.

Ada apa dengan orang yang bernama Naruto ? Sasuke tak habis pikir. Ini baru hari pertamanya di sekolah ini dan semua orang sudah berteriak – teriak tak jelas mengenai Naruto tepat di depan mukanya.

Sasuke tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Naruto. _Hell_ , kenal saja tidak.

Tiba – tiba, pemuda blonde aneh tadi mencengkram lengannya.

" Ikut aku ! "

Tanpa basa – basi, pemuda tadi menyeret Sasuke keluar kelas. Sasuke yang malas meladeni orang – orang yang bertanya seputar Naruto kepada dirinya, menurut saja saat ditarik keluar kelas oleh pemuda tadi.

Atap sekolah.

Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua. Sasuke dan pemuda blonde yang aneh.

" Ngggg... " pemuda bonde itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Terlihat sekali kalau dia salah tingkah.

" Maafkan aku " Kini, si blonde tengah membungkuk, meminta maaf.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Sepertinya Sasuke masuk ke sekolah yang berisi kumpulan orang aneh. Pertama, saat kenalan, semua orang menatapnya dan si blonde bergiliran. Kedua, orang – orang mulai bertanya mengenai seseorang bernama _' Naruto '_ kepadanya. Terakhir, seorang pemuda blonde yang meminta maaf di awal pertemuan mereka.

Otak jenius Sasuke sudah menerka – nerka berbagai kemungkinan. Namun, hanya ada satu yang membuatnya paling penasaran.

" Apakah kau yang bernama Naruto ? "

Saat itu juga, Naruto menyadari seberapa berbahaya kebohongan absurdnya.

.

.

.

Entah Naruto harus senang atau sedih, dia tidak tahu. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan kebohongan Naruto.

Tak ada yang special.

Tak satu pun dari mereka yang mengkonfirmasi mengenai hubungan mereka. Biarlah publik menerka – nerka dan menganggap imajinasi mereka menjadi kenyataan.

Bagi Naruto, hal ini bukan masalah sama sekali. Senang malahan. Yah, walaupun ada rasa ketakutan jika Sasuke membeberkan kebohongan.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, entah apa yang ada di otak Sasuke, tak ada yang tahu.

" Sas, minta jus tomatmu ! aku lupa membeli minuman, sial "

" Tidak "

" Ayolah... "

" Hn "

Sasuke memberikannya. Melihat tampang Naruto yang kepedasan sekaligus kepanasan saat melahap ramennya membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau membagi jus tomatnya yang berharga.

" Kyaaaaa... Sasuke - sama "

" Naruto imut sekali !"

Lagi – lagi teriakan gadis – gadis tak jelas yang berkumpul di dekat meja mereka. Sasuke tak peduli. Selama ia masih bisa memakan sandwitch dan jus tomatnya tanpa gangguan, Sasuke tak peduli. Mungkin teriakan gadis tadi cukup dikategorikan ' gangguan' , namun, Sasuke sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih parah.

Setidaknya, berpura – pura menjadi pacar seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya sebulan belakangan ini tidak buruk juga.

Ya, entah siapa yang memulai, sejak Sasuke dan Naruto – dianggap – berpacaran, gadis – gadis selalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Laki – laki hanya memandanganya sekilas, lalu semuanya normal. Tak ada fansgirl yang berlebihan atau tatapan kebencian dari kaum adam.

Sasuke cukup senang dengan hal itu. Yah, walaupun harus dicap sebagai milik seseorang.

" Tsk. Dobe. "

Sasuke mengusap sisa – sisa kuah ramen yang menempel di dagu Naruto.

" Hanya fisikmu yang sesuai dengan siswa SMA, kelakuan masih bocah. " Sasuke menarik tangannya dari dagu Naruto. Tersenyum sekilas – yang mampu membuat Naruto bersemu – Sasuke kembali menegak sisa jus yang tadi diambil Naruto.

' _Bagus '_ batin Sasuke ketika fanservice-nya mampu membuat fansgirl yang tengah menonton acara makan siang mereka tumbang tak berdaya dengan wajah memerah. Sama halnya dengan pemuda yang menjadi obyek perbuatan Sasuke yang memerah hingga ke daun telinga.

Sepertinya Sasuke mulai menyukai statusnya sebagai _' pacar Naruto '_. Sedikit.

.

.

.

Semua berjalan lancar hingga kenaikan kelas. Dan, hari pengambilan raport menjadi malapetaka bagi mereka. Sasuke , Naruto, dan hubungan tak jelas itu.

" Wahhh... aku tidak menyangka Sasuke itu gay "

Laki – laki dengan ciri – ciri fisik yang mirip dengan Sasuke mulai berbicara sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang Sasuke benci seolah – olah mengejeknya.

" Hooo... Aku tak pernah menyangka adikku yang manis memiliki pacar. Apalagi dia adiknya si keriput "

Kyuubi menyeringai. Naruto merenggut.

Sepertinya kata _' pacar'_ dan namanya yang berada di satu basir kalimat tidak pernah cocok.

" Hentikan Kyuu ! "

Belum sempat Kyuubi membuka mulut, Naruto sudah membungkamnya dengan suara mengerikan.

Hinaan tertelan. Kyuubi memilih diam.

Sayangnya, Itachi tak pernah bisa ditundukkan dengan mudah oleh siapapun. Naruto maupun adiknya.

" Uchiha Sasuke berubah aliran. Mungkin efek gadis – gadis yang selalu mengejarmu, jadi kau lebih memilih laki – laki eh ? "

Kerlingan di mata Itachi benar – benar bermaksud membuat amarah Sasuke naik ke permukaan.

" Pantas saja Naruto selalu menolak gadis – gadis, ternyata ini alasan sebenarnya. "

Kyuubi terkekeh. Memang hobinya menyiram bensin ke api.

" Ternyata mereka gay "

Entah siapa yang berbicara, Naruto dan Sasuke tak peduli.

" AKU BUKAN GAY "

Mata – mata yang haus akan pernyataan cinta antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang dramatis mulai memperhatikan mereka.

" Siapa yang pacaran dengan laki – laki kuning tak jelas ini hah ?! "

Sasuke yang memulai. Tumben.

" Teme, siapa yang kau bilang tak jelas ? ayam sepertimu tak berhak menghinaku ! "

" Cih ! kata laki – laki yang saking jomblonya hingga berkhayal mengenai sang pacar "

" Kau harunya bersyukur. Ayam sepertimu sudah masuk ke dalam khayalan seorang Naruto _– sama_ yang perfeksionis "

" Rubah tengik ! "

Blablabla...

Pertengkaran mereka menjadi tontonan umum. Kakak keduabelah pihak hanya bengong.

Hanya satu yang menarik perhatian seluruh manusia yang ada di sini.

" Sasuke dan Naruto bukan sepasang kekasih "

.

.

.

Naruto terbengong – bengong dengan kecepatan gossip yang menyebar. Lebih cepat dari otaknya yang berusaha berpikir untuk menemukan jawaban dari pr fisika yang ada di dalam lokernya. Sepertinya, Naruto memerlukan waktu tambahan untuk mencari pr fisikanya ketika puluhan surat cinta serta hadiah yang membanjiri lokernya.

" Ohayou Naruto-kun " seorang gadis baru saja melintas di depannya sambil berkedip genit.

Naruto mendesah lelah. Sepertinya, kehidupannya akan lebih berat.

.

.

.

Kehidupan Sasuke tak berbeda jauh. Gadis – gadis mulai mengerubunginya. Kali ini dengan level yang lebihparah. Contohnya saja gadis jalang di sebelahnya.

" Sasuke-kun, nanti malam kau temani aku ya ? "

Sepertinya riasan tebalnya telah menutupi rasa malu gadis satu ini. Hei, bergelayutan manja di lengan seorang pemuda yang – sama sekali – tidak mengenalnya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya, itu pendapat Sasuke.

" Kyaaaa... Sasuke-kun ! "

Sasuke menghela napas. Sepertinya kehidupan ketika menjadi pacar Naruto terasa lebih mdah dibandingkan sekarang. Tunggu... Memang sejak kapan mereka pacaran ?

Malas berargumentasi dengan dirinya sendiri, Sasuke memilih berjala ke kelas, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menghentakkan gadis – gadis jalang yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu mengapa orang - orang suka berbohong.

.

.

.

 _Buzzer beater_ -nya berhasil. Sasuke terhenyak. Gerombolan gadis – gadis dari podium maupun _member cheerleader_ mulai berlari ke arahnya. Bersiap menerkam mangsa yang tidak bisa melarikan diri. Oke, sama saja mati jika berlari ke pintu keluar yang ada di belakang barisan penonton.

Disaat krusial ini, otak jenius Sasuke sempat – sempatnya memikirkan hal absurd.

' _Naruto, maukah kau menjadi pacarku ? '_

Ah, andaikan Sasuke mengatakannya dengan jelas, maka laki – laki kuning di atas sana akan senang hati menjawab _' iya '_ .

The End

* * *

A/N : lagi – lagi fic absurd dari saya XD

kritik dan saran yang membangun selalu ditunggu :3


End file.
